<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sad by Charlonely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779321">I'm Sad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlonely/pseuds/Charlonely'>Charlonely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, One Shot, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlonely/pseuds/Charlonely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette doesn't feel good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Tikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fictober20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just want it to stop.” Marinette was in the fetal position. “I just don’t get it.”</p>
<p>“I try so hard to be happy but it’s hard.” Marinette’s voice cracked.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with me,” Marinette whispered. “Everyone is happy and that makes me happy.”</p>
<p>“It’s just I feel like everything has gone wrong one day and I can’t even get up.”</p>
<p>“Everyone can do it so easily why can’t I.” Marinette whimpered. “I’m supposed to be strong all the time but it’s hard.”</p>
<p>“How is it so easy for other people.” Marinette tilted her head down.</p>
<p>“Sure, that’s the easy part for some people,” Tikki replied. “But want to know something.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine for it to not be easy.” Tikki sat on Marinette’s shoulder. “Other people might find what you can do every day hard as well.”</p>
<p>“But that’s what you have your friends for Marinette.” Tikki smiled. “If you tell them about it I’m sure they’ll be happy to help you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try Tikki.” Marinette wiped the tears off her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This wasn't really good but school has been really sucking and I really wanted to write something.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>